


Crows, From Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fighting monsters together, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A couple Risen are practice. A couple dozen Risen are trouble.





	Crows, From Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Henry, I though you said there were only a couple of Risen out here!" Ricken yelled as he stumbled backwards. 

"There _were_ only a couple of Risen," Henry replied as he cast one of his stronger spells. One of the Risen crumbled to nothing, but the other... couple dozen lurched forward in a shambling attempt to corner them against a dense area of brush and young trees. "Guess they're growing out here. By the time the others find us, we might even be Risen too!" 

"I don't want to die here!" Ricken had a few powerful tomes with him, at least, and he'd been practicing. He still wasn't quite as strong as Henry, but there wasn't any other option. One spell after another, casting furiously, he could barely look beyond the nearest enemy. 

Still, he was getting pushed back. There were still more than a dozen Risen approaching when Ricken took one more step back and caught his heel against something and... 

He screamed as he fell, tomes flying from his grasp, and then... 

"Ricken!" 

Ricken couldn't breathe as he hit the ground. His arms were tangled in branches, his legs-- The Risen were right there, too! 

Suddenly, there was nothing but black. Ricken closed his eyes and waited for the end. 

The end did not come. 

Slowly, Ricken opened his eyes and thrashed about enough to get his arms free of the brambles he'd fallen into. One arm was bleeding and his robes were a mess. His tome-- 

"You're not dead!" 

Ricken shoved his hat out of his face just in time to see Henry finish off what seemed to be the last of the Risen. Around him, on every branch, there were crows. 

"Good," Henry continued. "I could have used a few parts of you for some interesting things while you were still warm, but... It's much better you're alive. It'd be hard to avenge you when... it'd kinda be my fault." 

"I'm fine, mostly," Ricken said as he tried to get to his feet. Instead, he stumbled and fell. The ankle that had caught against the root that had tripped him wasn't interested in holding his weight. 

"Not enough," Henry commented, laughing as he knelt down beside Ricken and got him sitting. "You survived all those Risen but got beat up by a bush." 

"Please don't tell anyone about that." Ricken sighed. Neither of them was very good with healing magic and Ricken wasn't even sure if Henry could cobble together a hex to get him back to camp. Before long, someone was going to end up hearing the whole story. 

"Surviving all those Risen?" Henry questioned with a grin. "If you're sure..." 

"I meant the bush." 

"I'll take care of it, for you." Henry raised an arm and started to cast. 

"No, no! It's fine. Leave it be. We need to get back to camp. Somehow." 

"Too bad I don't have what I'd need to hex all the crows into one big crow, then we could just ride it back," Henry commented as he looked around. "Guess you'll just have to lean on me. Might be slow going, but we'll make it. Someone will notice we're gone, too, and probably come looking before anything totally eats our corpses." 

"Henry!" 

Henry shifted gear around until he had all of their tomes stowed securely and still had his hands free to get Ricken to his feet. The bleeding was slowing, at least, and Ricken tried to cover the long scratches as best he could with what remained of his sleeve. 

"I suppose I can make this go a little quicker." With a few words and a hand to the sky, the crows took off, hopefully in the direction of camp. Ricken put an arm around Henry and Henry did the same, holding fast to Ricken as they started towards open ground. 

"That _was_ good practice," Ricken finally said between ginger steps. He felt a little more sure of his skills, despite the encounter with the bush. He was sure Maribelle or Lissa would be able to fix him right up. Not that he was looking for a fight. But... Risen were so much easier to kill. He didn't need to think about who they were; he just knew they had been and couldn't be any longer. Maybe that was why Henry had found the group to fight. 

"Yeah, we should do it again," Henry replied, grinning. "I want you to see me wipe five of them out at once, because that was great and you missed it." 

Ricken frowned as he shuffled along, still clinging to Henry. "I'm sorry I missed it." 

"Next time! Unless you want to pick what we do for our next date?" 

"Date?" Ricken nearly stumbled and it wasn't because of his ankle. Was Henry just playing, as usual, or...? They had been spending a lot of time together, and he was very fond... So it could be a thing. It could definitely be a thing... 

"Sure! I like you and we have fun together, don't we? So we should be a couple," Henry explained. "Think of all the fun things we can do with our magic together!" 

Ricken smiled. It did sound fun. Dangerous, but fun. And Henry didn't think he was too young, either. "Okay, I like that-- I like you--" 

He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say. Hopefully Henry would understand that he wasn't very experienced and...

Suddenly, there were crows. Crows leading a pair of pegasi and a rider- Cordelia, Sumia, and Maribelle. All three clustered around as soon as they could, with Maribelle instantly fussing over Ricken's wounds. 

Well, the rest of the discussion would have to wait, if there even was more to discuss. Ricken could tell the little difference in Henry's smile. 

He was sure his was a little different as well.


End file.
